tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Cobra assignments
Organization High Command *''For a full list of characters, see Cobra.'' Though the members of the Cobra Organization are all fighting against G.I. Joe, there are many internal power struggles. *'Cobra Commander' - The leader and founder of Cobra. His face is almost always obscured either by a hood with only his eyes visible or by a high tech battle helmet with various security features integrated into it. In the cartoon, this concealment was to hide inhuman disfigurement, whereas in the comic it is merely to maintain the secret of his civilian identity. He is regarded as the most dangerous man on Earth, because he can draw followers to him. Only Baroness and Destro have seen his face. *'Dr. Mindbender' - A mad scientist and former dentist. He has several mind-control devices. He is also quite accomplished with genetic manipulation. He is responsible for the creation of Serpentor, the Cobra B.A.T.s, as well as responsible for perfecting the Brainwave Scanner. Though he is quite muscular, Mindbender is somewhat cowardly, preferring to avoid physical confrontations. He is currently SIC of Cobra Operations. *'The Baroness' or Baroness Anastasia DeCobray - The daughter of European aristocrats, she serves as Cobra's Director of Intelligence, and in the past has been romantically linked to Destro. *'Tomax and Xamot' - Twin brothers that lead the Crimson Guard and are the respectable corporate face of Cobra. When not engaged in dangerous field missions, Tomax and Xamot are in shirt and tie, managing Cobra's business affairs. The brothers share an empathic connection. While this is often useful, as it allows them to communicate wordlessly and finish each others sentences, it is also a liability, as they feel each other's pain during fights. Tomax and Xamot are mirror images of each other, except Xamot has a scar on the right side of his face. The twins run a corporation called Extensive Enterprises and are known more for their skills in the boardroom than on the battlefield. * Zartan - The leader of the Dreadnoks, as well as a master spy and assassin. He is a master of disguise, able to be anyone anytime he wishes. Thanks to genetic experimentation, Zartan is also capable of changing his skin color to blend in with his background. This special ability is disrupted by sunlight. Field Command * Cobra Overlord - Leader of Cobra's Ground Forces, and secret member of Coil. *'Hannibal - Ground Forces XO * 'Cesspool' is a field commander of Cobra's Ground Forces. His personal squad are the Sludge-Vipers. * 'Gristle' - Former Headhunter and commander of Cobra's Alley-Vipers. * 'Firefly' - The world's greatest saboteur, Firefly's background is a mystery. A mercenary and assassin, Firefly offers no guarantees or refunds. He is an expert in all types of explosive ordnance and demolition materials. He is the Faceless Master of the Arashikage ninja clan. Special Operations CO *'Vypra Special Operations XO *'Storm Shadow' or Thomas "Tommy" Arashikage - A ninja who trained in martial arts and military service alongside G.I. Joe operatives Snake-Eyes and Stalker. He brought Snake-Eyes into his clan; the two are sword brothers. He joined Cobra with the intention of finding the man who killed his uncle, the leader of his clan. It was later revealed that Zartan and Firefly were in fact responsible, but Storm Shadow was never able to avenge his master's death. He eventually was brainwashed and began working for Cobra in earnest. Ninja Forces CO *'Aleph Ninja Forces XO *'Wild Weasel - Air Forces CO *'Sky Creeper Air Forces XO *'Zanya - Dreadnoks CO *'Zarana Dreadnoks XO *'Copperhead - Naval Forces CO *'Crush Depth - Naval Forces XO *'Typhoid - R&D CO *'Interrogator R&D XO *'Wiretap - Communications CO *'Cypher Communications XO Named Officers * 'Blackout' - Sniper Thomas J. Stall was rejected by G.I. Joe for failing his psychological exam and was suspected of being involved with the disappearance of his sister. After being imprisoned, Thomas broke out of a brig at Fort Huachuca during an attack by Cobra, to whom he surrendered willingly and subsequently joined. *'Dreadnoks' - Led by Zartan, his siblings and daughter, the Dreadnoks are gang of bikers who pull jobs for Cobra when finesse is not required and brute force is needed. Zartan used them for backup and brought them with him when he joined Cobra. Rank and file The vast majority of the Cobra Organization is made up of faceless legions of soldiers, widely diversified according to specialties and functions. Some of the more prominent include: * 'Cobra Troopers/Officers' - Also known as "Blueshirts" these were the original soldiers introduced in 1982, and were prominently featured on both the cartoon and comic series. They are generally portrayed as little better than common grunts. * 'Crimson Guard' - Led by Tomax and Xamot, these elite soldiers were introduced in 1985. Their filecard indicates that in addition to intense military training, they are required to have a degree in either accounting or law (later filecards say they are required to have a non-specific college degree), and are often used in deep cover operations, posing as civilians and politicians. Later toys expanded on the Crimson Guard concept with the release of figures such as the Crimson Guard Immortal, as well as vehicles. * 'Cobra Vipers' - Introduced in 1986, these infantry soldiers complemented the Blueshirts in both the cartoon and comic series, though they were depicted as benefiting from better training and more sophisticated equipment. Their filecard indicates that they are "the backbone of Cobra Legions" and "if you want to get anywhere in Cobra, you have to start out as a Viper." Viper also became the nickname for other rank-and-file Cobra divisions (including their Cobra Trooper and Officer predecessors) due to the fact that most Cobra units, regardless of skill level, wore the suffix ''"-Viper" as their unit name (Tele-Viper, for example). * B.A.T.s - Cobra Battle Android Troopers were introduced in 1986 and were used extensively in the cartoon series, since they could present an army that the heroes could gun down without killing living beings. Intended as a cheap alternative to using living soldiers, they could be hazardous to both friend and foe according to their filecard. * Night Creepers - The Night Creepers are a group of ninjas-for-hire with a particular savvy for technology and business, whose leader is named Aleph. There was also a Night Creeper Leader introduced in the DiC animated series and toyline, but whether they are one and the same is unlikely as differences in their personalities suggest otherwise. * Iron Grenadiers - Destro's personal army. * Python Patrol Bases Cobra maintains a number of bases around the world. In several media incarnations, Cobra’s primary base is Cobra Island. In the Marvel Comics series, Cobra is said to have bases, underground cells and even whole communities scattered across the globe. Following are several specific locations with names: * Broca Beach - After the destruction of Springfield, Cobra created another town as their secret base of operations in America. This one was transformed from an abandoned seaside town. Former residents of the destroyed Springfield town were relocated here. * Castle Destro - Destro's fortress in Scotland. Training ground for the Iron Grenadiers. * Cobra Citadel also known as the Silent Castle - Cobra's base of operations in Eastern Europe. It is located in Trans-Carpathia. Destro was one of its designers and for a brief period, it became the second Castle Destro. * Cobra Consulate - A high-rise in New York City used by Cobra as an embassy and base of operations after Cobra Island was declared a sovereign nation. * Cobra Island - The primary base of Cobra operations. It was created after a massive man-made earthquake. Cobra lawyers, well-prepared, moved in and had it declared a sovereign nation. It was the battlefield for the Cobra civil war, and the battle against 'the Coil'. After Cobra was beaten, the island was seized by the U.N. It then came under the control of the Coil, then Cobra, and was finally destroyed by a nuclear warhead, which also killed every member of the Coil. * Millville - A steel town that fell into economic ruin after the closing of the local plant. When Cobra descends literally en masse on them one day, the residents are swayed by Cobra Commander's promise of quick wealth and prosperity to submit to his rule. However, Cobra immediately subjugates the town via a brainwashing device, leading to the formation of a local resistance. *'Monolith Base' - A massive mountain complex located in Badhikistan. It served as Cobra's main base but was taken over by an all out assault from G.I. Joe. * Springfield - A small anonymous town in the U.S., which Cobra secretly operated as a base. The town was poor and desperate when the man who would become Cobra Commander arrived. He became the town's savior and it was there he started Cobra. Many covert operations were held there, including the creation of Serpentor. See Also * Cobra Divisional Structure Category:Cobra